


Dead Girl Walking

by queenarianna17



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Abduction, Child Neglect, Corona - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Illnesses, Kidnapping, Sick Character, Sickness, Song: Dead Girl Walking (Reprise), Songfic, Suggested Pregnancy Termnation, Suggested abortion, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Summary: Inspirited by the song “Dead Girl Walking” from Heathers.
Relationships: Cassandra & Lance Strongbow, Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra/Gothel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Lance Strongbow, King Frederic of Corona/Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Queen Arianna of Corona/Quirin (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/Varian, Quirin & Ulla, Quririn/Rapunzel, Rapunzel/Varian (Disney), Ulla/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Kudos: 3





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested abortion, implied child neglect, implied kidnapping, violence

Quirin Ruggider stood in the center of the throne room. Eight year old Cassandra Gothel followed him. “If you take the Sundrop you will unleash unimaginable darkness.” He announced. Frederic Corona looked at him. “You sick too?” He questioned. Cassandra stood between them and began to sing. 

“I wanted someone strong

who could protect me

I let his anger fester and infect me.

His solution is a lie.”

Cassandra pointed to Quririn. 

“No one here deserves to die except

for she and the monster we’ve created”

Cassandra thought of her mother. 

“Yeah!”

Cassandra sung. 

“Yeah!”

A ghostly figure that looked like Arianna appeared behind Cassandra. 

“Heads up, Corona, I'm a dead girl walking!”

Arianna watched Cassandra and Quririn leave the palace. 

“Hey yo Corona!”

Cassandra announced. 

“Can't hide from me, I'm

a dead girl walkin'!”

The ghost sang. 

“Hey yo Corona!”

Cassandra announced. 

“And there's your final bell,

It's one more dance and then farewell,

If he thinks he’ll get along well

with a dead girl walkin'!”

The ghost sang as she picked up her dress. She disappeared. 

“Come on, Corona!”

Cassandra announced. 

Woah--!

Eugene and Lance ran up to her. 

“Here we go, Here we go now!”

She announced. “Cassandra! Mr. Quirin told us Arianna just died!” Eugene announced. “Yeah, well, he's wrong about a lot of things.” Cassandra replied. “But-”” Lance protested. 

“Got no time to talk

Before she becomes a dead girl walkin'!”

Cassandra sung. Lance nodded. 

“Hey yo Corona!

Hey yo Corona!

Tell me what's that sound?

Here comes Corona! 

Comin' to put you in the ground!

Go go Corona!

Comin’ to make things even!

We will knock you out

And send you straight to heaven!”

The kids chanted.

* * *

**Nineteen years later…**

“Step away from the bomb!” Arianna ordered. “This little thing? I'd hardly call this a bomb. This is just to set off the packs of thermals downstairs in the basement.” Varian explained, tossing and catching the grenade up in the air. “Those are bombs. People are going to look at the ashes of Corona and say there's a city that self-destructed not because society didn't care, but because that city was society. The only place royalty and commoners can truly get along is in Heaven!”. 

“I wish your mom had been a little stronger. 

I wish she stayed around a little longer.”

Arianna sung. Varian bowed his head as he thought of his late mother. 

“I wish your dad were good!”

Arianna blinked away tears as she thought about what Quirin said about her all those years ago. 

“I wish grown-ups understood!

I wish we met before they convinced you life is war!

I wish you'd come with me—”

Arianna reached her hand out towards Varian

“I wish I had more TNT!”

Varian cried. 

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the group was in the forest. They were going to get Arianna and Varian, and maybe free Quirin. But Rapunzel was having second thoughts about freeing Quirin after Frederic told her what he said about her and Arianna on the night of the Sundrop expedition. 

“Ahhh!

Hey yo Corona!

Tell me what's that sound?

Here comes Corona

Comin' to put you in the ground!

Go go Corona

Comin’ to make it even 

Corona will knock you out

And send you straight to--”


End file.
